implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Americathon (A differnet Channel)
Americathon is a 1979 cult classic. A remake was released in 2011 1979 Version Plot Set in the then near of future of 1998 the United States of America has never recovery form the energy crisis of the 70's and is flat broke. The average america lives in thier now stanary cars. Despite not having enough oil to power cars, the goverment has managed to ration enough fuel to power the one things americans can't live with out televison. America has gone though a series of incompetent presidents. .The current president , Chet Roosevelt is the most incompetent yet. He is a hippie frat boy who was voted in solely because he was a Roosevelt. He gone though several failed attempts to fix the economy. The only thing keeping America afloat is a loan form a Cherokee named Sam Birdwater who bought the Nike Corporation. At the beginning of the movie the Chet has only has a little over a month to pay back the loan, or Bridwater will be force to foreclose on America. After consulting a media specialist named Erick McMerkink the president decides to hold a telethon to rise the money to pay back the loan. Sam Birdwater wants the telethon to succeeded because he feels that most of America is worthless restate, that not even the Mohawks would want. However the the president chief of staff Vince Vanderhoff says he knows an unnamed interested buyer. The buyer turns out to be the United Hybrab Republic (an expansionist state formed when the Jews and Arabs got over hatred of each other.) The Hybrab's two president (One Jew and one Arab) hire Vince to sabotage the telethon.Thus he only puts the worst acts (mostly ventorligst and a few bad comics) he could on the list of approved entertainers. He also tricks the the president to hire Monty Rushmore ,a washout actor turned drug addict, to host the telethon. Still the telethon earn enough money due to Erick convincing the president to approve some interesting yet quirky acts after a few days of lousy performances. Cast Jon riter= Presidnet Chet Roosvelt Suszane sommmers= Lucy Peter Regart= Eric Mcmircin Fred Wildard Vinve Vandehoff Sam Birdwater =Chief dan george Zane Buzzy= Moling Jackson Trivia In the Otl during the the ceridit where talk about what happened to the main character afer the americathon fail to mention what the united hebrab republic. In atl the arb and jewshih president forgive each for the failed take over of american but then get into a fight over where to serve pitim or coccusuoc at the state diner. This arugment snowballs into a cival war John Ritter never marries Nancy Morgan and goes on to date Suzanne Sommers. Jhon conives Suzanne to use Americathon as her motion picture debut instead of yesterday's hero. Americathon did a little better at the box off it did OTL but not much In AmericathonVitenam had become the french riveria of the 1990's. It had also become a center of punk rock. It biggest star moling jackson chrashed the americathon giving it a much needed boost. Chet smiten with moling decides to cheat on his girlfriend Lucy with her. Lucy find out out the Affair 2011 Verison plot The film begins with a narrator saying that in 2013 the world was hist by an oil shortage. Around this time president Obama was strong armed by a bunch of business into giving a huge bailout in exchange for investing jobs for the American people. the vast majority of the businessmen decide to take the money and run to the the tropics. This caused an angry mob stormed the white house and Obama had to flee the country. He was last seen sharing an apartment in Buenos Aries with disgraced former republican Governor of South Carolina Mark Sanford . America has been plagued by a bad economy and poor leadership ever since. In 2042 the president is a man named Chet Millhouse. Chet is charismatic womanizing playboy who only went into politics because his father threaten to disinherit him unless got a real job. Chet manged to talk his being the running mate for the 2040 presidential forerunner George Franklin. Chet fleet that VP his prefect job because he only be except to sit for the distant possibly that Franklin would die. Unfortunately for Chet, A month after inauguration, president Franklin was crushed to death by a cherry tree that struck by lighting. Despite hating have to carry such a a responsibility like the presidency he dare not resign in fear of risking inheritance . President Millhouse has tried to fix the economy with a bunch of failed get rich quick scheme like a win a date with the secutray of agriculture contest and guess how many jelly beans are in the statue of liberty contest. The only think keeping america's head above water is a loan form America's rich citizen Walt Samules the ceo of target mart (a corporation found in the 2020's by the merger of wallmart and Target).After Samules hits some economic hardships he gets the president a little over a month to rise the money or he will have to foreclose on the country. Milhouse orignally was going to raffle off the tomb of the unknown soldier but a media consultate named erik Mc suggest holding a teleathon. The presidnet's chief of staff Vince Vanderhoff has been brided russia to sabotage the telethon. At first Vince attempts to sabotage the telethon succesed, but the telethon starts making money after McMerkin convies Milhouse to hand over certive control of the show to him. The russain then decide to kidnape the president and ransom him off for having the plug puled on the telveton. This fail to work to work because milhous's cabient hates his guts and are glad that he is gone. Cast Lesile Neilson=Monty Rushmore Kevin Spacey= Vince Vanderhoff Charile Sheen = Preisent Chet Miillhouse Zhang Ziyi= Moling Jackson =Walt Samules =Eric McMerkin =Lucy Trivia This was Lesile Neilson's last flim During the movie the narrator mentions that China embrace furhter martet libezialtion and achived high eccomic growth during the 2010's . Howver do reckless spending and investment by the chiness people their stock market crash october 24th 2019 (the 90th yeat anviersy of black tuesday) . By 2042 the word eomic super power is india. In 2049 Americans use solar power during day and pedal power at night Moling jackson is buramess instead of vietmess in the remake. In the remake of americathon Dimitir medevle got tried of being Valdimir putin's stoage. When Putian told him to not run for relection so he could have a thrid term medleve prented to sumit. Shortly after putin was annocned the winner of the ecletion Medvle annuled the relsut, had putain put in jail , made the army squahs all protest and declared himself tsar. In I Category:A Different Channel